L'épitaphe poufsoufflienne
by Akba-Atatdia
Summary: Confucius a un jour dit : "le karma c'est d'la merde". Dante lui, il l'affirme et le confirme. "Au sujet de cette fameuse putain de roue qui est censée tourner un jour...quelqu'un sait combien de temps ça prend pour qu'elle daigne s'y mettre ? Là, ça commence à faire un peu long quand même..."


**Septembre  
**

* * *

 _._

 _Salle commune de Poufsouffle, septembre 1978…_

 _._

\- Wheeler, je peux savoir ce que ton tordu de copain fiche pendu la tête en bas sur la table ?

\- Question en tout point pertinente mais indubitablement inintéressante. Attends…tu as dit copain ? Du genre copain avec qui on va boire un coup et accessoirement tailler une bavette ? Copain de coucherie avec qui partager ses déboires sexuels ? Une franche camaraderie au point d'être copain comme cochon ? Ou alors copain du style Crow et Roseberry qui s'échangent allègrement leurs muqueuses dans une salle lugubre du quatrième étage, à des heures totalement indues pour une partie de la populace au choix asexuée ou juste indifférente à la poussée d'hormones qui envahit l'école ?

\- …ma question portait sur le pourquoi du comment Volpino a bien pu finir par ressembler à s'y méprendre au cadavre desséché d'un opossum. Vos histoires de couple, si tu savais combien je m'en tamponne !

\- Dernière proposition donc. Hé ! T'entends ça Dante ? Brooke trouve qu'on forme un plus beau couple que le Crowberry !

\- En même temps c'est pas bien compliqué…t'as vu la tronche de Roseberry ?

\- VA CHIER VOLPINO !

\- Le prends pas mal Crow, mais faut dire qu'en plus d'avoir choisi une fille aussi ravissante que les fesses pelées d'un babouin, fallait que tu sortes avec le seul membre de la gent féminine poudlardienne qui cocotte encore pire qu'un scroutt à pétard. Sérieusement ! On dirait que sa bouche est remplie de cadavres moisis en décomposition !

\- En même temps s'ils se décomposent c'est qu'ils sont forcément moisis tes cadavres…

\- Pas les miens mon petit Dante, ceux qui ont pris leurs quartiers dans le clapet infernal de Roseberry.

\- WHEELER T'ES MORT !

\- Moi non, mais tous ceux qui ont un jour eu le malheur de respirer le même air que ta tendre moitié, je dis pas. Pire qu'un nundu ta copine.

\- T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ WHEELER !

\- Pardon, il voulait dire que son haleine était aussi odorante que le fondement constipé d'un putois nécrosé.

\- Oh la ferme bande d'abrutis ! Volpino, maintenant tu vas nous faire le plaisir de décarrer ta carcasse de la table. Y a des premières années qui aimeraient bien pouvoir bosser. Va expérimenter ta connerie ailleurs.

\- Vous contenter c'est contre ma religion. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de décliner ta proposition.

\- VOLPINO VIRE TON CUL DE CETTE TABLE OU JE TE TRANSFORME EN DESSOUS DE VERRE !

\- Remarquons ce choix fort à propos avec le mobilier qui te soutient Dante.

\- Cette petite a toujours manqué d'imagination.

\- Vous devriez écouter Brooke les tordus. Vous êtes déjà mal barrés, n'aggravez pas plus votre cas.

\- On t'as pas sonné Crow.

\- N'empêche que ça reste une bonne question qu'elle a posé : tu fais quoi Dante ? T'expérimentes la position du missionnaire ?

\- Epargne-nous tes remarques déplacées O'Malley.

\- Je ne fais que constater ma petite Brooke.

\- …

\- Je réfléchis en fait.

\- Et peut-on connaître le sujet, ô combien passionnant je n'en doute pas, qui nous vaut le plaisir de t'admirer dans cette pose de néréide sulfureuse ?

\- …j'me demandai pourquoi le bas peuple s'échine à considérer notre maison comme la cible à abattre, alors que ça vole pas plus haut chez eux.

\- …

\- Le bas peuple ?

\- Il veut dire nos condisciples adverses.

\- …c'est un oxymore Wheeler…

\- C'est une manière détournée pour parler des autres maisons.

\- Merci O'Malley, mais on n'a pas besoin de ta pseudo science pour comprendre une métaphore.

\- C'est un oxymore abruti.

\- Un oxymore métaphorique si ça te fais plaisir Brooke.

\- On s'en câlice le strangulot ! Volpino réfléchit à un truc intelligent !

\- Attention tu deviens vulgaire Tremblay.

\- Elle a pas tort. Que Dante réfléchisse c'est déjà un exploit en soi, mais qu'en plus il réfléchisse à un truc sensé c'est un coup à boire comme des trous.

\- Tout est matière à boire avec toi O'Malley.

\- C'est pas faux…

\- Allez ! Dites-le que Volpino est un gros con !

\- Crow, va crever sur le bord d'une route. Merci.

\- Pas con, juste qu'il n'emploie ses capacités intellectuelles qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

\- Tu trouves que c'est un cas d'extrême nécessité là ?

\- Défendre l'honneur de notre maison ? Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut O'Malley.

\- Nan mais c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi on nous traite comme des parasites ? Faudrait pas oublier que la maison de la patience, la loyauté et tout le tintouin, c'est quand même la nôtre. C'est pas chez les rapaces ou chez les handicapés des sentiments qu'on va trouver une âme charitable dans c't'école !

\- T'as oublié les gros bourrins suicidaires Dante.

\- C'est quand même gros de parler de sentiments quand on te connaît Volpino. T'as une capacité émotionnelle égale à celle de Rogue. Dire qu'on pensait qu'il n'y avait pas pire que lui dans ce château…

\- C'est à se demander ce que tu fous chez les blaireaux.

\- ON T'A PAS SONNÉ CROW !

\- Il s'en prend plein la gueule ou c'est juste moi ?

\- Nan, c'est sa copine qu'a une sale gueule.

\- J'VOUS EMMERDE TOUS !

\- Il est tellement sensible ce petit.

\- En même temps si vous arrêtiez d'insulter sa copine…

\- C'est pas notre faute s'il sort avec un laideron quand même !

\- …laissez tomber…

\- Pourrait-on en revenir au sujet qui fâche, je vous prie ?

\- Crow et son scroutt à pétard de copine, c'est pas un sujet qui fâche pour toi ?

\- …ta gueule Wheeler.

\- Moi c'que j'en dis…

\- Tout le monde s'en carre les miches Wheeler.

\- LA FERME BANDE D'ATTARDÉS DÉCÉRÉBRÉS !

\- …

\- C'est mieux merci. Volpino vient de nous proposer une excellente réflexion qui, je suis sûre, va vous permettre de mettre en commun vos intelligence limitées pour trouver une solution à notre problème.

\- Elle vient de dire « intelligences limitées » ?

\- C'est une question rhétorique ?

\- …c'est bien ce que je pensai.

\- Laisse Brooke, je m'occupe de tout.

\- Et peux-tu nous éclairer sur tes intentions ? Non parce que la dernière fois que tu as eu une « idée de génie » selon tes dires, ça c'est terminé dans le sang et les larmes pour tout le monde.

\- Tu parles de la fois où il a fait exploser la serre de Chourave ?

\- Ou alors de celle où Miss Teigne a été retrouvée piégée dans la volière ?

\- Je vois pas quel est le problème avec cette histoire.

\- On doit vraiment te faire un dessin O'Malley ? Un chat dans une volière, ça y est ? Ton cerveau a capté ?

\- En fait, je faisais référence à la fois où cet abruti a envoyé un cognard dans la tribune des professeurs, pendant le match Poufsouffle-Serdaigle.

\- Hey ! Ces pète-sec prétentieux ont traité notre maison de fond de poubelle pour personnes au rabais !

\- Ouais, mais ce sont lesdits pète-sec que t'aurais dû atteindre andouille ! Si tant est que tu les aies réellement visés.

\- J'étais à l'infirmerie quand c'est arrivé. On peut m'expliquer comment ça c'est fini ?

\- Bé…le cognard a non seulement défoncé la tribune, mais il a surtout terminé sa course dans la gueule de McGo…

\- …genre, McGo ? Et il est toujours en vie ?!

\- La retenue générale tu croyais que c'était pour quelle raison ?

\- …ok je ferme ma gueule.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire : quelle genre d'idée lumineuse tu vas nous sortir cette fois-ci, Volpino ?

\- Simple on va faire la révolution !

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Il a… ?

\- Oui Wheeler, il a bien dit « révolution ».

\- …

\- …

\- On est dans la merde là, non ?

\- Ouais O'Malley. On est dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'aux couilles.

\- Seulement les couilles Tremblay ?

\- …ta gueule O'Malley, juste…ta gueule.

.

… _ou comment Poufsouffle déclara la guerre._

 _.  
_

* * *

.

Brooke Oaken était la Préfète-en-Chef de septième année de la maison Poufsouffle. A ce titre, elle était chaque jour confronté aux pires glandus que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Mais si Brooke devait choisir le virtuose des emmerdeurs, divinité souveraine des plans foireux, seigneur incontesté de l'embrouillamini, elle ne désignerait ni Sirius Black, ni James Potter (pourtant tous deux d'un certain standing) mais pointerait immédiatement et ce, sans la moindre hésitation : Dante Volpino.

Dante Volpino descendait d'une lignée de Sang-Pur italienne. Après avoir longuement séjourné à Venise où elle était l'un des piliers économiques de la ville, la famiglia Volpino décida de se scinder en deux branches. La branche principale resta en Italie pour continuer d'y exercer son influence, tandis que la branche secondaire (mais non moins importante) immigra en Grande-Bretagne pour y étendre sa puissance. De ce fait, la famille Volpino était réputée, la famille Volpino était prestigieuse, la famille Volpino était dangereuse. On aurait pu penser qu'avec un tel pedigree, l'héritier de la branche secondaire serait doté d'un caractère péremptoire et arrogant, et envoyé condition « sine qua non » à Serpentard.

Sauf que, de l'avis de Brooke, Dante Volpino était un tordu. Et parce que Dante Volpino était un tordu, il avait craché à la gueule du Choixpeau quand ce dernier lui avait proposé Serpentard, pour se rendre de lui-même à la table des Poufsouffle.

Poufsouffle ou plus communément la maison des rebuts. Brooke avait vu Lucius Malefoy s'étrangler d'incompréhension avant de dévisager Dante comme s'il était la pire créature du monde depuis la naissance du scroutt à pétard. En même temps, Volpino et Malefoy concluaient souvent des accords entre eux, étant parmi les personnalités les plus influentes du monde sorcier. De quoi se demander si effectivement, Dante n'avait pas respiré par mégarde un philtre de confusion.

Bref dans l'esprit de Brooke, Dante Volpino était THE danger number one de Poudlard. Mais le pire surgissait toujours lorsqu'il embarquait son fidèle comparse Edmund Wheeler.

.

Si Duncan O'Malley devait décrire Edmund Wheeler en trois mots ? Chiant, immature et indéniablement baisable. En même temps, Duncan n'était pas franchement la personne la plus à même de parler d'Edmund en toute impartialité. Faut dire qu'il était foutrement bien gaulé le couillon ! Et de ce côté-là, même Brooke Oaken était dans l'obligation d'approuver. Dante était indubitablement le type le plus imbuvable émotionnellement de Poudlard, mais Edmund était un putain de canon et toute la populace étudiante s'accordait à le reconnaitre.

Si Honoria Tremblay devait qualifier Dante Volpino ? Un sacré corniaud trop perspicace. Dante devinait toujours tout, à tel point qu'on le disait legilimens. Mais Honoria savait que l'enfoiré était juste un fin observateur doublé d'une excellente intuition. Enfin dans le vocabulaire d'Honoria ça donnait plutôt « une putain de fouine qui sait pas se mêler de son cul ». Oui, Honoria était une demoiselle très distinguée voyez-vous. Tout ça pour dire que du point de vue d'Honoria, Dante Volpino était un serpent chez les blaireaux. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris au Choixpeau ?!

.

* * *

 _ **Désolé mes bichons pour la mise en page, mais le site est une véritable *** en ce qui concerne le travail de présentation.**_


End file.
